


Cердце и душа

by a_lassombra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Джейс не помнил, когда Магнус перестал быть для него взбалмошным разукрашенным придурком.Магнус не помнил, когда Джейс из надоедливой блондинки превратился в человека, с которым они стабильно раз в пару недель напивались.





	Cердце и душа

Джейс не помнил, когда Магнус перестал быть для него взбалмошным разукрашенным придурком. Не помнил, когда тот перестал бесить его и стал человеком, с которым он любил обмениваться колкостями, оттачивая свой сарказм. Не помнил, когда маг перестал быть бесплатным приложением к Алеку, а стал… нет, не другом, но чем-то сродни этому.

Магнус не помнил, когда Джейс из надоедливой блондинки превратился в человека, с которым они стабильно раз в пару недель напивались и обсуждали Алека и остальную ангельскую компанию (но если вы спросите Магнуса, он будет все отрицать). Он не помнил, как номер Джейса стал вторым в быстром наборе его телефона, потому что, если Алек не отвечал на звонок, его парабатай точно знал, где носит эту ангельскую задницу.

Они оба помнили день, который стал переломной точкой. Точкой до и после. До Алека и после Алека. День, когда они оба стояли перед входом в Город Костей и не решались спуститься, потому что после этого станет трудно игнорировать тот факт, что каждый из них потерял вторую половинку. Магнус – половинку сердца, Джейс – половинку души. Потеряли, потому что ни одного из них не было рядом, чтобы защитить от острых когтей демона, проткнувших сердце Алека.

Джейс не помнил, когда начал приходить к Магнусу, находя утешение в доме того, ради кого Алек переступал через себя и нарушал правила. От одного присутствия мага казалось, что Алек вот-вот зайдет в комнату, привычно закатит глаза на их перепалку и устроится на диване с кружкой чая, не переставая поглядывать на них и улыбаться. Рядом с Магнусом Алек переставал прятать свои эмоции. Магнус и Алек были неразделимы. 

Магнус не помнил, когда впервые прикоснулся, нет, даже не прикоснулся, а обнял Джейса, всей ладонью притронувшись к выцветшей руне парабатай. Он знал, что она уже не связывает Джейса с покойным, но подсознание штука злобная, оно тут же подкинуло воспоминание об ощущениях другой кожи под пальцами. Словно через Джейса Магнус мог прикоснуться к Алеку. Джейс и Алек были неразделимы. 

Но у судьбы было иное мнение на этот счет. Они остались одни, две оторванные половинки, которые, имея общий знаменатель, тянулись друг к другу. Только находясь рядом, воспоминания об Алеке переставали ранить, начиная исцелять. Каждый видел в глазах другого отражение своей, пусть и разной по своей природе, любви. 

Джейс не помнил, как, когда и почему впервые поцеловал Магнуса. Он ведь всегда был по девушкам. Но в тот момент это казалось таким правильным. Словно что-то щелкнуло в груди, вставая на место. И Джейс как никогда ярко почувствовал присутствие брата. 

Магнус не помнил, почему не оттолкнул Джейса в тот вечер. Он словно услышал шепот Алека, который уверил, что не против, чтобы два его любимых человека исцелили друг друга. В тот момент что-то изменилось, словно приобретя целостность. Как если бы Магнус и Джейс были двумя частями разных мозаик, но с одной общей стороной в виде Алека. 

Они не пытались заменить Алека друг другом. Просто в руках одного осталось сердце нефилима, а в руках другого – его душа. И когда сердце и душа были рядом, им обоим было спокойнее.


End file.
